1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for treating spinal injuries. More specifically, the present invention provides an apparatus for rehabilitation of cervical acceleration/deceleration syndrome.
2. Description of the Related Art
The neck, or cervical spinal region, of the human body has a natural curvature or lordosis. This curvature is generally concave toward the posterior side of the body. A number of injuries, such as cervical acceleration/deceleration syndrome, or xe2x80x9cwhiplash,xe2x80x9d may cause this curvature to flatten out, or to curve in the opposite direction. Such a cervical spine curvature disorder can be quite painful for the patient, especially where it causes a blockage of the spinal cord opening, resulting in pinched nerves. If the disorder is not corrected, it can result in spinal degeneration, further adding to the patient""s discomfort. This condition can also cause moderate to severe distortion of nerve function. Such distortion may cause limbs, particularly arms and hands, to swell, and may degrade the patient""s ability to use such limbs.
A number of rehabilitation methods are commonly used to treat cervical spine curvature disorders. One such method employs a specially shaped pillow that the patient uses each night when he or she retires. The pillow supports the head and neck in such a way that normal cervical curvature is gradually restored. Often, the pillow is used in combination with other rehabilitation methods.
The pillow typically has areas of varying thickness. An example of such a pillow is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,998. This pillow includes a central depression surrounded by thicker rolls. First and second neck-supporting rolls have two different diameters to provide comfortable support to patients having two different neck sizes. To use the pillow, the patient lies on his or her back with his or her head in the central depression and a neck roll supporting the cervical spinal region. The patient""s head is thus only slightly elevated, while the neck is firmly supported. This position helps to restore natural cervical lordosis.
This pillow, and others like it, can be uncomfortable to use. The minimal head elevation provided by the pillow, coupled with firm neck support, can put too much pressure on the cervical spinal region. The pressure essentially urges the cervical spine back toward its normal curvature too quickly, leading to patient discomfort. Often, when a patient finds that a course of therapy is causing more pain than it is relieving, the patient will discontinue the rehabilitation therapy. Of course, discontinuing any course of therapy can have detrimental effects. In the case of spinal curvature restoration therapy, the patient""s spine may never return to its normal shape, and the patient may suffer discomfort for the rest of his or her life.
Thus, a device that gradually restores cervical lordosis without causing patient discomfort would be a significant advance in the field of spinal rehabilitation therapy.
The preferred embodiments of the cervical spine rehabilitation system have several features, no single one of which is solely responsible for their desirable attributes. Without limiting the scope of this cervical spine rehabilitation system as expressed by the claims that follow, its more prominent features will now be discussed briefly. After considering this discussion, and particularly after reading the section entitled xe2x80x9cDetailed Description of the Preferred Embodiments,xe2x80x9d one will understand how the features of the preferred embodiments provide advantages, which include comfortable and rehabilitative neck support for sufferers of cervical spinal lordosis disorders, and progressive therapy that avoids over-extending the patient""s spine in the early stages of recovery.
A preferred embodiment of the cervical spine rehabilitation system comprises a first pillow having a first region that is generally U-shaped, including a pair of legs and a span. The first pillow further comprises a second region, defining an area partially bounded by the legs and span of the first region, and a third region protruding from an outer edge of the span and tapering inwardly in a direction away from the outer edge. A thickness of the first region is greater than a thickness of the second region.
Another preferred embodiment of the cervical spine rehabilitation system further comprises a second pillow. The second pillow is substantially cylindrical and has a diameter D.
Another preferred embodiment of the cervical spine rehabilitation system further comprises a third pillow. The third pillow is substantially cylindrical and has a diameter d that is less than the diameter D.
Another preferred embodiment of the cervical spine rehabilitation system comprises a method of treating a cervical lordosis disorder. The method comprises the steps of positioning a first pillow upon a flat surface, the first pillow having a first region that is generally U-shaped and includes a pair of legs and a span, a second region defining an area partially bounded by the legs and span of the first region, and a third region protruding from an outer edge of the span and tapering inwardly in a direction away from the outer edge, and wherein a thickness of a portion of the first region is greater than a thickness of a portion of the second region; positioning a second pillow atop the first pillow such that end portions of the second pillow rest atop the legs of the first pillow, wherein the second pillow is substantially cylindrical and has a diameter D; and positioning a patient upon the pillows such that his or her head is supported by the second pillow, his or her shoulders are supported by the span, and his or her thoracic vertebrae are supported by the third region.
Another preferred embodiment of the cervical spine rehabilitation system further comprises the step of replacing the second pillow with a third pillow, wherein the third pillow is substantially cylindrical and has a diameter d which is less than D, and the step of positioning a patient upon the pillows such that his or her head is supported by the third pillow, his or her shoulders are supported by the span, and his or her thoracic vertebrae are supported by the third region.
Another preferred embodiment of the cervical spine rehabilitation system further comprises the step of removing the third pillow, and positioning a patient upon the first pillow such that his or her head is supported by the second region, his or her neck and shoulders are supported by the span, and his or her thoracic vertebrae are supported by the third region.
Another preferred embodiment of the cervical spine rehabilitation system comprises a method of treating a cervical lordosis disorder. The method comprises the steps of positioning a pillow upon a flat surface, the pillow having a first region, a second region defining an area partially bounded by the first region, and a third region protruding from the first region; and positioning a patient upon the pillow such that his or her head is supported by the second region, his or her neck and shoulders are supported by the first region, and his or her thoracic vertebrae are supported by the third region.